The One He Hurt
by rachgreengeller
Summary: an AU story, after Ross slept with Chloe he has to leave NY, he tries to make a new life for himself in Boston, but one day quite unexpectedly he comes face to face with Rachel, is she ready to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place about the time of the third season . It is after the one with the Morning After. These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions…..as always …

The apartment was filled with silence. There was a certain stench in the air, you couldn't quite put your finger on it, but it existed. The silence was deafening , it covered the normally jovial place. The guns had been fired and the war was over. All that remained were the casualties.

Her light brunette hair covered her face , it hid the eyes that were so exhausted from crying. These eyes were now tightly closed and her lids were still moist from the pain. Her body was curled up on the couch , like she was searching for some kind of security. Sleep was her only means of escape. As long as she was asleep, she could hide from the terrible truth. She was now alone.

Behind the bar was a mirror. It was a typical neighborhood bar, only a few patrons sat at the stools. He made sure of that, he didn't feel like facing anyone. As he stared in the mirror, he noticed his hazel eyes were lined , his hair was messed up , almost like it was standing straight up. He also noticed the five o clock shadow on his chin, she had often said that is what made him sexy. The memory of her brought a slight smile to his face.

"Another one ?" the bar tender said as he took the glass from the man.

"Until I say stop." He said as he poured the amber liquid down and slammed the glass on the bar. He was looking for escape. He would have taken a gun to his head right now. He did the one thing that he thought he would never do and that was hurt her. The bartender returned and smiled. "Might help to talk about it." He snatched the glass from his hand and poured the burning liquid down his throat. "Nope ." he simply said. "If I drink enough , maybe I can stop the pain."

The old bald man nodded and put his arms on the counter. "It's got to be a woman." The man just smiled and then looked in the bottom of the glass as if he was looking for an answer in there. "It's a woman alright. But not just a woman, the woman. The woman I have dreamed of being with since I was fifteen years old, and last night I cheated on her." He said dropping his head.

"Pat." The bartender smiled and put out his hand to shake the young man's.

"Ross." He said simply, eager to have someone who wanted to be his friend after what he did.

"On a break, what kind of crap is that?' Monica said as she stirred the pancake batter. Her two regulars were seated at the table as she mixed up a brunch menu. "Only men can find an excuse to cheat." She said as she put her aggression into the mixture in the bowl.

"That is typical of a woman." Chandler scoffed as he sat there sipping his coffee.Joey was eagerly chewing his cereal."We are always the ones to blame." He continued.

"And that is why I don't call women after I sleep with them." Joey said with a mouthful of cereal. "No ties , no body gets hurt." Monica looked at him with an evil glare. She wanted to take the bowl of pancake batter and pour it right over his head. Right now , she hated all men and the way they thought and the way they were led down the golden path by their lower extremities. She especially wanted to hurt one right now, and surprisingly enough , it was her own brother.

"I am not going to get into an argument with you guys, because Rachel is trying to sleep , and I want her to sleep as long as possible." Monica said. Phoebe came in waving one of her charms, "And can I ask just what in the hell you are doing?" Chandler said as he watched Phoebe move around the living room twirling and chanting.

"I am trying to rid this place of the bad aura it has." She continued her dance and then she accidentally bumped Rachel. "Huhh." Rachel 's eyes were barely opened.

Monica ran over to the couch in her stocking feet."Sweetie, how are you feeling?" she said as she knelt down to her face. Rachel wanted to say , How in the hell do you think I am feeling? Your dear brother has broke my heart and I love him so much. I want to crawl under these covers and die. Rachel bent over onto Monica's shoulder and began to let the tears flow again."I am fine." She said tearfully. Monica rubbed her shoulders and then Chandler and Joey got up to go over to the couch. Monica pushed them away. "The last thing she needs is a man right now." She said gruffily as Phoebe joined the girl hug. The three women hugged as if in a sisterly bond , where they would like to ban all men from the earth. Rachel backed away."Wait a minute, how do you guys know what happened?" Monica had a guilty look on her face.

"Well, Rachel we were in the bedroom, Phoebe and I were trying this new wax that I saw on television , it is called."

"Waxene, yeah , that stuff is supposed to be great." Rachel said wiping her eyes.

"Well it doesn't taste great." Joey added. Rachel looked over at him.

"Anyway , Joey and Chandler came in and we were talking and then we heard you guys yelling and …" Monica was lost for words.

Rachel put her hands to her mouth. "You know." Then she got up and walked over to Joey and Chandler."And what is the big idea telling him to hide it from me?" She smacked the both of them in their heads. "Could it have killed you to get him out of there when he was talking to that whore?"

"But what about Mark?" Chandler asked . "Ross said he was with you last night."

"He was just being a good friend. He knew that I was upset about this whole thing , and he and I just talked. He made me realize that I was still in love with Ross and that we needed to work things out.' Rachel said . "Of course, that was before." She said sitting down and beginning to cry again.

"Rachel , he still loves you. I just know it." Chandler said as he hugged her. "Thanks Chandler, it's just too late for us. I have been with one guy after another who has cheated on me. This was the one guy who I thought would never ever hurt me." Rachel said sadly.

Ross stumbled in the door. He had noticed that night had gone into morning and he immediately ran to the phone. He looked at his watch and he knew he was late for work. Dialing the number, he looked at his watch again. "Donald, it's me Ross, yeah there is some kind of family emergency that I have to take care of today, and I won't be in. " Ross got an idea as he stood looking out the window. "Say Donald , you wouldn't happen to know of any other museums that might be looking for someone?" He picked up the picture that sat on the table by the couch. There she was , and now he was the worst thing in the world to her. He kept staring at it. "No reason, I just want to shake things up a bit, I need a change.' He took down a pencil and wrote down the information. "Boston would be great." He smiled. "I will give them a call." Ross hung up the phone. He did need a change, he needed to get away from the woman he had hurt so much.


	2. The Best laid Plans

The warm water pulsated over her naked body. She ran her manicured fingers over the wet skin. A few nights ago, she could just close her eyes and feel his touch. He would lift her up and then put himself in her , she would be pleasured over and over. She closed her eyes again and tears rolled down her face with the shower water. Abruptly ending the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and waddled across the carpeting in her bare feet.

She looked into the lighted mirror, as she applied her makeup tenaciously. Her normally steady hands were shaking , with each stroke of the brush she could see the hurt etched into her face.She would close her eyes and then she would see it, two bodies writhing and sweating together. Moans of pleasure and pain. One body not familiar and one of the bodies all too familiar. With one swift blow, she threw the jars and bottles from her vanity with a scream.

Monica came running and saw the young girl crumpled in a corner and crying . She came over and embraced her, "It's going to be alright, " she whispered to comfort her. Monica knew this would put her in a position she did not wish to be in. She would be forced to take sides in a fight that she could not declare a winner. Family versus friendship. Everytime she heard the door, she prayed it wouldn't be him.

Ross looked at the monitor as the flight was coming in. He grabbed his shoulder bag and headed for the door. He had never done anything this hasty before, but he knew he had to flee. Lord only knows how his friends would feel toward him after they found out the truth. He hoped that male friendship would be the bond that would give him strength, but both of his friends, were also close with Rachel, so his friendships could all very well be in jeopardy.

"Sir, your ticket please." The airline rep said as he handed it to her. Smiling she handed it back. "Have a nice flight , sir." She said flirtaciously. Ross headed for the plane.

Her sunglasses in place over her tired eyes, she grabbed her bag and set out for the subway. Everywhere she looked were people , people who were happy, people who were in love, why did everything have to remind her of him.

As the flight attendant brought around the drinks, Ross looked out the window to see the lights of Manhattan disappear in the distance. He saw a couple in the back of the plane. He could tell they were very much in love as she sipped her drink from his cup and then they kissed and started to giggle. He knew he couldn't do this without another glass of courage. He signaled for the steward to bring him a glass of scotch so he could bear seeing this sight that reminded him of his happy life just a few short days ago.

In her Bloomingdales office, Rachel sighed and decided to throw herself in her work. She sat at her desk and began to sort through the purchase orders. Seeing the picture, she opened her drawer and put it in . She would deal with it later.

"Rachel," JoAnne said with her shrilly voice. "These papers are very important. I need you to make ten copies and our machine is being serviced. There is a copy shop in your neighborhood that I have called and they will extend us credit." Jo Anne had explained the importance of these papers. Rachel saw the address of the copy shop and her mouth dropped. She picked up the phone and dialed , praying that Monica would not have gone to work yet.

"Mon, hi, I am at work and I have to have some papers copied and faxed , could you meet me down at the copy shop on the corner. I can't go in there right now alone." Rachel hung up her phone and nervously took off to do her errand.

Monica stood waiting for Rachel, she checked her watch. Rachel arrived carrying a manilla envelope. "I can't believe my boss, sent me here." She said as she looked through the large front window. She was hoping that she wouldn't see her."Oh my God, there she is." Rachel exclaimed.

Chloe was wearing a beaded t shirt that in her true form, showed off the bright blue belly button ring. Around her hips were a tight pair of jeans . She seemed to be merrily filling orders and almost humming. Isaac just looked at her whistfully, hoping that someday Chloe would be with him too.

Rachel opened the door and then her and Monica walked in. Chloe, unaware of who she was, stepped up to the counter. "May I help you?" she said with a friendly tone. Rachel was not going to give her the satisfaction. "I am from Bloomingdales, my boss called and said that you would take care of this for us." Rachel said with a business like voice. Chloe grabbed the folder and went to work. Isaac starting staring at Rachel and then ambled over to where Chloe was standing.'

"Don't you know who that is?" Isaac asked. "That is Jasmine's friend , Phoebe, friend, Rachel. The chick from the coffee shop." Chloe looked over and then she dropped the stack of papers. "Oh shit , she muttered.

Rachel took a closer look at the girl. She had a fake beauty to her , almost a trashy kind. Rachel a girl of good breeding and education, was the opposite of this slut. He must have been hammered pretty good to want to bang her.

"She 's not even that pretty." Rachel said to Monica in confidence."That is the hot chick that those two have been talking about ?" Monica said as the two continued to stare at the girl. Rachel nodded. "Guys are stupid ." she agreed.

Chloe 's eyes widened. "Isaac, that is the girl that Dinosaur Guy was talking to me about. I was leaving when he found out she was coming over. Oh , she looks so sad, it's all my fault." Chloe felt a lump in her throat when she realized that this girl was the one her one night stand was in love with.

Chloe walked over to the two girls. "I am so sorry." She said."I know who you are." Chloe said with an almost doe like look. "You are Rachel, and I feel so bad about what I did. All he did was talk about how much he loved you. He was hurting so much and I just let him talk because that is what he wanted to do." She said sympathetically.

"Did he do much talking when he was fucking you?" Rachel said angrly.

"I didn't know , okay, I was trying to say I am sorry." Chloe said apologetically.

"It was our one year anniversary. I felt bad because I had to work but I was going to make it up to him. And then I find out he picks up some whore in a bar and bangs her ." Rachel said until she was rudely interrupted by Chloe.

"I am not a whore." Chloe screamed.

"I don't give a damn whether you are or not. It is over between us, you can have him , I really don't care. Now could I have my stuff so I can leave, so I don't have to see your trashy face ever again." Rachel took the papers from Chloe and her and Monica turned and went out the door.

Several hours later, Ross followed the head of the department around as he toured the campus. "I have read your resume and profile, and I am very impressed. Donald speaks very highly of you and I have read some of your papers ." The man extended his hand. "Welcome aboard Dr. Geller." Ross smiled as he shook his hand. "I only have a few loose ends to tie up at work and with my son, and I can start in a week."

Rachel had the day from hell at work. She opened the door and thanked the heavens that Joey and anyone wasn't home. She went into the bathroom and turned the faucet so the hot water would fill the tub . A good soak is what she needed, and a good glass of wine. Trying to find some relaxing music , she turned the radio on and then the words haunted her.

Being without you takes a lot of getting used to

Should learn to live with it, but I don't want to

Bein without you is all a big mistake

Instead of getting easier , it's the hardest thing to take

I'm addicted to you babe, you're a hard habit to break.

"Damn you Ross.' She cursed. She went over to the frame on the coffee table and picked it up. She slowly lifted it, as she was encumbered by the weight of the heavy gilded frame. Having being able to lift it, she hurled it at the wall and the force allowed to break into a million pieces. One of the small shards of glass pierced a small cut in her skin , but it went in deep enough to hurt. The blood poured out of her skin . She looked down at the cut. She wiped the red liquid with her hand. "Damn you." She whispered.

The words of the song are from the Chicago song Hard Habit to Break.


	3. Goodbye Farewell and Amen

Ross knew he couldn't postpone the inevitable. He stood in front of apartment 20, and took a big breath. Rachel had come home from work , a band aid reminded her of the glass she broke yesterday. She walked to the refrigerator and poured a glass of juice. Picking up her latest copy of Vogue, she plopped onto the white couch.

"Hey." Ross said as he peeked through the door. Rachel turned her head and then turned it back. "I wish you would go away." She said as she averted her eyes back to her magazine. "I wanted to see my sister anyway" Ross said as he turned to leave. "Wait." Rachel said. Ross stopped with a shocked look on his face. Rachel put the magazine down and got up to confront her ex lover.

"I saw her today, Ross." She said slowly and deliberately. Ross moved closer to her. He couldn't believe he was this close to her. Her perfume was the poison to draw him. He pretended that her smile was the same one she used to have for him. Her aqua eyes seemed lifeless now.

And who was that , Rachel.?" He felt nervous to call her Rach, that was his pet name for her. Just as she used to yell out his name in the middle of an orgasm, she would address him as "Doctor ."

"That woman." Rachel looked at him with the look of hatred. "That woman that you fucked two nights ago , that I had to find out from Gunther, because you were too damned chicken to tell me."

At that moment, Monica came in the door. Chandler came in with her and carried her groceries. They stopped when they saw that for the first time in two days , Ross and Rachel were actually communicating with each other.

"I told you , I thought you were sleeping with Mark." Ross said to her . "And besides, you were the one who wanted to break up." He turned to her with a deliberate look in his eyes. "We were on a …." Rachel tuned away when he started his endless tirade. "Don't" she said with a look that if she had a gun in her hand , she would aim it right at his brown eyes. "I have heard this now for the last time. " she said and then turned away.

Ross went over to the kitchen where he had a couple allies. He could feel the hatred coming off of Rachel. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a bottle of beer and took a sip. "Well you won't have to worry about me too much longer." He said almost inaudibly into the lip of the bottle as he sipped. Seeing Monica and Chandler there, he decided this would be the perfect time to tell them.

Straightening up, he put the bottle down and cleared his throat. "Mon, I have to tell you something." Rachel said from behind her magazine."Monica, could you please tell your brother to leave. He is annoying me and I had a hard day at work." Ross walked over in front of Rachel and then said."Monica, will you tell your roommate , I am only here because I have some news." Ross said in front of her face.

"And what is that? You and the copy slut are dating?" Rachel said from her magazine again.

"For your information, I was in Boston yesterday and I have been offered a job at Boston College , they are hiring me as a new faculty member . They want me to start next week." Ross said looking down at the ground.

There was absolute silence as everyone looked at Ross. Monica was the first to speak. "Ross, what about your job?" she asked curiously.

"Donald was actually the one who recommended me. The school has a fantastic department , and I might actually get to go on some digs ." Ross tried to be excited, but he knew deep down he would doing some damage to those he cared about the most. "I need a change. I have been in the same job since Carol and I were together. Boston is an exciting city and it is only an hour by plane. Ben can come and see me."

Rachel stopped . She laid down her magazine as she tried to grasp what was going on. "It's me." She thought. "I am the reason he is leaving" She knew she was mad at Ross, but she also knew that deep down she still loved him. She tried to picture what life would be like without him . In an almost daze, she asked ."How soon are you going to leave?"

Ross said angrily. "Oh don't worry. I have to tell Carol and Susan and find a sublet for my apartment, and then I am gone." Rachel looked at him again. "I told them it would probably be as early as next week." He said and then it finally dawned on him. Rachel went white as she looked at him. The two sets of eyes locked on each other. With one final look, she turned away and ran toward her room and then slammed the door. Throwing herself on the bed, she held her pillow and cried into it. She heard a door open and close . "Monica , I really want to be left alone." She said muffled into the pillow.

"I'm not Monica." The masculine voice said. Rachel lifted her head from the pillow to see Ross standing over her. "Now would you tell me what is going on?" he asked with his arms folded.

"Nothing ",she said as she turned back to the pillow. Ross took his hand and lifted her chin. "This is me, remember?" he said softly. Ross came up with a thought. "You still love me, don't you?" he asked inquisitively.

"No I don't." Rachel turned her head away again. He took her chin again and looked into her eyes. "You can't fool me , Rachel Green. I know you still have feelings for me." He said softly.

"I have no feelings for you, except contempt and hatred. I hope you move far away from New York so I never have to see your cheating face again. " Rachel said angrily. "Now get the hell out of my room."

Ross sighed and then walked to the door. "Are you sure about this Rachel?" he said sympathetically. "Because once I go to Boston , I am never coming back here. This door is shut and there will be closure finally." Rachel lifted her head again."There was closure the day you fucked that slut." She said softly. "Get out Ross." She whispered. All he could do was close the door. Rachel started to cry silently into her pillow.

A few nights later, Ross had said his goodbyes to Ben and a colleague at the museum was taking over his apartment. Rather than going through the pain of a goodbye party and saying goodbye to his friends. He decided to just leave one night. He saw Rachel asleep on the couch like he had heard about from Monica that night of the fight. She was tired, he was tired of hurting her and that she even had to be reminded of him. That was the main reason of leaving, he couldn't face her anymore.

Ross looked down at her. It was like she was an angel asleep on a cloud. He had always loved to watch her sleep when they were together. The rhythmic breathing of her chest as it moved up and down. She looked as peaceful as a little baby. Watching her brought a tear to his own eye. He saw the afghan laying on the back of the couch and slowly and lovingly covered her body. He knelt down and left an envelope on the table , then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Rach." He said.

Waking up in the morning, Rachel stretched and then she noticed the familiar childish scrawl on the envelope. Her first instinct was to throw it away, but something told her it was important. She proceeded to read it.

Dear Rachel,

I have done something so unspeakable that I do not blame you for hating me at all Right now I hate me. I have been unfaithful to the one person I never thought I would ever hurt. I know you can't even stand the sight of me. Well you won't. I am leaving for Boston early this morning , so I won't have to remind you what a jerk I am. I am staying there and will probably never ever see you again. You are so kind and sweet, and you deserve so much better than me. Go on with your life and please oh please keep the good memories alive , but please also forget me. I wish you luck and love.

Sincerely Dr. Ross E Geller…

Rachel took the letter and then she laid back down. Sleep would allow her to escape.

Next: Ross and his new life.


	4. A New Life

Ross Geller pulled the collar of his coat around his neck. The brisk New England winds caused a chill to rise up off of Boston Harbor. He walked up the steps of the brick house situated in Cambridge. Somehow he liked that, being around the great minds of the academic world. As a new member of the faculty at Boston College, he needed to find a place to live. He spotted the sign in the window as apartment for rent. Knocking on the door, an elderly lady with a grandmotherly look answered it.

"May I help you?" she sweetly answered with a Bostonian accent. "Yes, I saw your sign and I was interested in seeing this apartment." Ross asked politely. The lady took the chain off the lock and then came out the door. "Right this way." The two of them walked down the hall and up the stairs. The door was solid oak and it had a stained glass pattern etched into it.

"This is extraordinary ." Ross said as he touched the fine craftsmanship on the door. "An artist used to live here. I thought it looked nice so I left it this way." The lady answered. She took her key and opened the door. "This is pretty much the way he left it." Ross walked in and began to survey the apartment."It is so nice. Nicer than New York , that's for sure." He laughed.

The older lady was now trying to find out about her newest tenant . "So you are from New York." She said. "And you came to Boston." She shook her head.

"Actually , I was transferred and now I work at Boston College. I am now the newest professor in the paleontology department." Ross said proudly of his new postion. The elderly lady took off her spectacles and stared at him in confusion. "Paleont- what?" she asked.

"Paleontology, the study of life and it's origins. Actually I mostly work with fossils and dinosaurs. I used to work for the Museum of Natural History in New York." Ross explained to the lady. The lady smiled and took her glasses and wiped them on her apron. "You seem like a nice and smart young man. The apartment is yours."

"Great , I will call the movers in New York and have my stuff shipped here today. All I have with me , is my suitcases." After the lady closed the door, he walked around and looked at his spacious new apartment , much bigger than the one he had. He needed to celebrate so he left his luggage and walked down the street. He spotted it , now it would feel like home.

The coffee shop had a more Revolutionary War feel to it , then the avante gard look of Central Perk. There were wooden chairs with hand carved arms and little tables. Ross sat himself down and immediately a waitress came over to take his order. The waitress smiled at him , after all he was an attractive single man.

"I will have a latte, skim milk." He said. "And do you have scones?" he asked. The girl smiled at him. "Yes we do, what flavor would you like?" "I think I will have a raspberry one." The girl wrote down the order . "Oh and by the way, I am Melanie. If you want anything else, let me know." Ross looked at his waitress. Now it did begin to hurt. He could remember the tastiest thing on the Central Perk menu , wasn't the food or the coffee, it was the cute little brunette who made a place for him in her bed.

The last thing in the world he needed was another relationship to screw up. He looked around to see the other patrons laughing and joking , that reminded him of his little group of friends and Chandler's jokes and Joey's flirting. He would make a new life for himself.

"Here you go. " Melanie said as she put down the coffee and the plate with the scone. She smiled at the stranger. "Thanks ." he said as he took out his wallet. "This is for you." He said handing her a five.

"Thanks, I can sure use this. I am in grad school." She said sticking the bill in her apron. "Oh really, for what?" he said as he sipped his coffee." For well , don't laugh , but my masters in theatre." She said almost ashamed.

"Don't ever be ashamed of your dreams." He said . "Listen , when are you done?" he said. She looked at her watch. "I guess in about five minutes ." Ross pulled out the other chair. "Listen , I am new to Boston and I don't know that many people , I want to have someone to talk with, and you seem like a very literate young lady. Please come and keep me company. I am not looking for a girlfriend, just a friendly face to talk to." Melanie smiled and then took off her apron and clocked out. Grabbing a muffin and a cup of tea , she sat down with her new friend.

"Yes , I do like Moliere and Shakespeare," Ross said as he talked about his knowledge of theatre. "Shakespeare can be so overrated and over done though." Melanie nodded. "But Shakespeare is universal and can be interpreted by the masses and also can be performed in any time period in history." Ross said thoughtfully.

"I like Tennesse Williams." She smiled. "His plays are filled with human emotion and colorful ethnic characters. It is my dream to someday play Maggie in Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, or Blanche in Streetcar ." she said.

"You have a lot of ambition." Ross smiled at the young girl.

"No I have a lot of drive, coming here all the way from the Midwest." Melanie said determined. "Where are you from?" she asked Ross.

"Long Island, New York. I grew up there and then went to NYU and then got married and moved to Manhattan." Ross rattled off his facts with no emotion. He didn't want to turn this new friendship into the I miss my girlfriend litany of woe.

"You know an awful lot about art and theatre, for a guy who is mostly around science." Melanie marveled. "Just call me well rounded." He said shyly. Melanie made her decision. "I would really like to go out with you sometime. I can tell you aren't looking for a relationship , but I also know what it is like to be the new kid in town." She took out her purse. "Here is my number, call me sometime." She handed him a piece of paper with her number scrawled on it. She got up from her chair and then turned to him. "Bye Ross, it was nice meeting you. I hope we run into each other again." Her hazel eyes met his brown ones and it almost seemed like the two were making a connection.

Maybe once again it was time to grab a spoon.

Rachel had been sick for the last couple days. She had equated it to the stress of the breakup. She didn't feel like eating or anything, just sleeping. When she saw the note, she passed it off as good riddance to bad rubbish. He was gone and she would never have to deal with him again. Maybe the doctor could give her some antidepressants . to deal with the stress of the break up.

"I am just going to take a little blood, to make sure you are alright and then , we will give you a prescription for Prozac, that should make you feel almost back to normal." The doctor said as he left . A nurse came in and put the tourniquet around her arm and took a vial of blood.

It had been quite a while and the doctor came back in. He looked at Rachel and then sat down. "We found something when we were testing your blood." Rachel braced herself for the worst , cancer or something like that would explain why she was so rundown and tired.

"And what is that?" Rachel said panicky. "Oh no Miss Green, it's nothing like that." The doctor smiled. "In fact, it might even be good news. Miss Green , you're pregnant." Rachel ' s eyes widened in shock.


	5. Realizations

Rachel walked home as the rain poured. With a shaky hand, she put rested it on her now flat stomach. Life was in there. A few short weeks ago , it would have been a celebration, possibly edged on a proposal. She could just imagine how excited he would get. He would get that giddy look and then hug her and lift her in the air. This would have been their baby.

The rain poured on her hair and instead of flattening it, it curled it. With a head full of ringlets, she started to talk to her stomach. "I am so sorry little one. You deserve so much better than this. You would have loved your daddy. He was one of the most smartest men that I ever knew and he was so sweet. And I know he would have loved you." The rain disguised her tears as raindrops and she walked past a sign . "Terminations done here." Rachel would never think of that in a million years. She was going to keep this baby. Maybe someday , she would even see him again when a million years had passed.

"I am not going to tell anyone. Monica would be on the phone to her brother in two seconds if she knew." Rachel thought as she still walked in the rain. Passing a baby store, she pressed her nose up against the window and then looking down at her stomach , she walked in.

There were aisles and aisles of things, and since Rachel lived to shop, her mouth salivated at the fact that she would have a new place to use her credit card. Bloomingdales did have her employee discount , but some things were even cuter than her favorite store. She came to the aisle of stuffed animals. There were teddy bears with button eyes , and little kittens that if you pressed a button, would meow, there were even little rag dolls. Rachel walked down the aisle and then she picked up something. It was not a bear, or a cat, but a small orange dinosaur. Tears came to her eyes as she realized why this particular toy would effect her so much. Part of her wanted to put it down, but an even bigger part of her wanted to love it , for it was him. His little face wasn't ferocious in the least, he was a sweet dinosaur, a loving dinosaur, a cute dinosaur. Putting it in her hands, she walked up to the counter and took out her credit card. "I just found out today. This is a gift from its daddy." Rachel said sadly. The clerk smiled and handed her the bag. Taking it outside, she took it out again and then talked to the baby again. "This is your first present. I bought it for you because it reminds me of your daddy." It would be months before the baby would actually move and grow, but she did know that there was a new life that was going to depend on her for the next nine months. And there was no way she was going to let it down.

Ross was now putting the last touches on his apartment. He opened the box with knick knacks and put them out in an effort to give the place his own special touch. Placing the dinosaurs and then the rocks about, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He went to open it. His landlady stood there with a plate of brownies.

"I know young men get hungry when they are moving stuff around." She said as she handed him the tray. "Thanks a lot ." he smiled and then he let her out. Another box caught his attention. He noticed it was filled with pictures. He saw the frame of a picture of his son , Ben. Then another one caught his eye. It was taken a few short months ago. One of the gang at Central Perk, and then he knew when it was taken. Rachel was perched on his lap in her apron and smiling as she had her arm around his neck. He took the picture and put it out , but then he put it away. He wasn't ready for it yet. With his hands on his hips and wearing his NYU t shirt and sweats, he went to the fridge and to reward himself , grabbed a beer.

Rachel kept to herself when she got home. She walked right past Monica and Chandler . Joey had busied himself with a piece of Monica's lasagna. She went to her bed and then laid down on it , she held the tiny dinosaur on her stomach and bounced him up and down. She wondered what this baby was going to be. Was it going to be a girl or a boy? Would it have brown eyes or blue? Would it have light or dark hair? Would it have the best of the Green line or the best of the Geller line? Would it be popular or would it be a brain? She closed her eyes and then began to daydream.

Rachel was laying on a bed and then Ross stood by her as she was told to push by the doctor. He would hold her hand and cheer her on as she pushed the baby out . Finally the doctor held in his hands a little red baby that was crying.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Geller , it's a girl." The doctor announced. Ross took the baby from his hands and held her in his arms. "She is beautiful just like you Rach." He said as he leaned over to kiss her. Rachel covered with sweat , kissed her husband , and then took the baby in her arms. "Hi I know you." She whispered. "Thanks for coming out of me." The baby just looked at the lady who held her and then began to cry some more. As Rachel tried to calm the baby. Her and Ross just looked at each other , and then they kissed again.

Rachel woke from her reverie. She had tears in her eyes. Babies were supposed to be happy things. Another problem came to her mind, how was she going to tell her father that she was not only pregnant , but that the father had abandoned her. Any hatred for Ross would be magnified by this.

Ross saw the used book store down the street. He wanted a break from unpacking so he decided to explore his new neighborhood. He was shocked when he saw the girl he met earlier browsing through the racks. "Hi Ross." She said. "Melanie?" he said , making sure he was recognizing her. She was wearing one of her old show shirts and jeans , her brunette hair was brushed back into a pony tail. "I love this old store , you never know what you might find here." She gushed. She had in her hand an old copy of Pygmalion. "You would make a wonderful Eliza." Ross smiled. "But that is My Fair Lady, this is Shaw's Pygmalion, the purest form of the play. I am auditioning for a part in a play. Although I must admit, toothpaste ads do pay the rent sometimes."she smiled back.

"I can see why." He flirted back at her. "Tell you what. I have been unpacking all day, I am starving, why don't you join me for dinner." Melanie looked down at her clothes. "In this?" He laughed ."Okay we will stop by your place and then you can change." Melanie gave him a sweet smile. "Then lead on , MacDuff." She said as she took his arm.


	6. Ross First date in Boston

After Melanie put on a purple sweater with a purple wrap skirt , her and Ross went back to his place. She waited while he got changed. "Hmm I would have expected a paleontologist's place to look like this." She giggled as she picked up a dinosaur. Then she noticed the pictures on the shelf. "And who is this?" she asked as she picked up the one frame. Ross entered from his bedroom tying a blue tie around his neck. "That is my son." He said. "His name is Ben." This didn't sit too well with Melanie at all, any guy with a son has a woman in his past."Bad break up?' she said. "She left me." He didn't particularly want to go into the details of his former wife's coming out. Then she noticed the other picture on the floor. "Oh are these your friends from New York?" she asked as he noticed she found the picture of the gang. "That is my sister, Monica. My college roommate Chandler, my friend who is another actor, Joey and my friend who likes to argue with me about science , Phoebe." He carefully pointed out each person until he came to one. "Who is that girl on your lap?" He looked down and said ."That's Rachel." Melanie knew she had hit a nerve. "Was she your girlfriend?" Ross took the picture from her hands and then put it in a dresser. "I don't want to talk about it, I am hungry, let's get something to eat." Ross hurried her out the door as they got into a cab.

At the restaurant , Melanie looked at the menu "Oh this is a great place , best seafood in town." She was going to enjoy this, it was always a treat when a guy would take her on a date and then pay for her at a fancy restaurant. "I am going to have the lobster bisque laced with sherry, then the salad with the raspberry vinaigrette, followed by the Maine lobster." She said as she put down her menu.

"I will have the cod , and the same salad, and the clam chowder, after all isn't Boston known for that.' Ross laughed as he handed the two menus back to the waitress. He lifted his water glass. "To an excellent dinner companion." He said as he clinked goblets with her. With an exaggerated southern accent , she said "I have always been accustomed to the kindness of strangers ." Ross laughed at her imitation of Blanche in Streetcar. "I think you would make an excellent Blanche. " Melanie batted her eyelashes.. "Thank you kind sir."

At that point , the waitress brought their wine and the soups. Melanie took one sip . "Sheer heaven." She exclaimed. "Ross , you have to try this." She said as she lifted her spoon to him and he swatted it away. "I am sorry , but I am deathly allergic to lobster and if I had some, this date would end at Massachusetts General." He said "I will just be happy trying this delicious clam chowder." He said as he sipped it.

"Are you much of a sports fan?" Melanie asked between bites of her food. "Yeah, as much as the next guy. " "My friend works at the Gardens and the Bruins are playing the Rangers tomorrow." She said hoping to give him an opportunity to spend more time with her. "The Rangers huh? We will murder the Bruins." He laughed ."I would love to go , I don't start work for a few days so I am free." Melanie took a sip of her wine and then looked again at her dinner date. Things were definitely starting to heat up.

After dinner , Melanie and Ross walked down the street. "Hey isn't this supposed to the town where that show took place? You know Cheers?" he asked . "Oh yeah, the bar that was based on is called the Bull and Finch, it is right down this street.' Melanie said as she took his hand and the two of them ran like children. "There it is." She announced. "I hope Woody can serve us." He laughed. It was a real bar and then there was a gift shop next door. He took out his wallet and bought two shirts that said Cheers Boston. "Here a souvenir of our night together." He said as he tossed her the shirt. And hopefully many more, she thought as she looked into his brown eyes.

Rachel sat on her bed , reading the pregnancy book. She was engrossed in it, until she heard a knock at the door. "Rachel?" Monica said as she opened it. "Honey, what's wrong?" she had grown concerned with Rachel's erratic behavior. "Nothing , just wanted to read this book." Rachel saw a book on the floor and began to leaf through it. "Okay, but why don't you come out here. Everyone is here and we are going to watch a movie." Monica wanted her friend to end her exile and guessed that part of the reason was her brother.

"Please don't let them pick it, we will end up watching Die Hard or some Baywatch nonsense." Rachel pleaded. Maybe it would do her some good to watch a movie with her friends , it would certainly get her mind off of the baby.

"Okay I am in the mood for a movie , what are we watching?" Rachel rubbed her hands together and plopped onto the couch. Monica picked up a few tapes. "Well . we have a few choices, we have Ghost, but that wouldn't be a good one for you. We also have The Pallbearer, but then again the guy in the movie is kind of a geek, but he is sweet." Rachel remembered watching the Pallbearer, the guy for some odd reason reminded her of Ross , Tom had lusted after Julie from high school and never told her , the story was sweet and it reminded her of the way Ross felt about her for years.

"And …" said Chandler with a triumphant blast , "We also have Weekend at Bernie's for afterwards." Rachel smiled ,her friends did know her. "Okay we'll watch the Pallbearer and then Weekend at Bernie's"

It wasn't so bad at first , but as Rachel continued to watch the movie , she stared at the actor who was playing Tom. It was almost uncanny how much he resembled her ex boyfriend. "Monica?" she said as she squinted at the screen. "Did you ever notice how much this actor looks like your brother?" Monica stopped the tape at pause. "Now that you mention it, he does." Monica hoped the movie wouldn't upset Rachel. "You gonna be alright ?" she asked. "Yep I am going to be just fine." Rachel stretched out and popped a kernel of popcorn in her mouth. Everyone wondered what was on her mind lately. Rachel just wanted things to be different.

Melanie and Ross took a stroll along the Charles as they looked over at the Esplanade . "On the fourth of July , the Pops play a concert and then they always end with the Stars and Stripes Forever playing loud and then fireworks fill the skies as the orchestra plays." Melanie explained . Ross turned to her and looked into her hazel eyes. "I said I wasn't going to feel like this for a very long time , but something in me says I should be doing this." He turned his head and then he moved his lips onto hers. She put her hands on his face to hold it still as she kissed him right in the middle of the walkway along the Charles River. He started to sink into the kiss, but then just as he started to kiss her passionately , he tore his face from hers and ran away.

"Ross?" Ross?" Melanie said as she watched her date flee. There was definitely something there.


	7. Everybody Knows Now

Ross stopped running and collapsed on a nearby bench. Melanie had finally caught up to him. Out of breath, she stopped to catch her breath. "Boy, I thought I had lost you." She said laughing. She sat down She looked into his troubled face. "Now tell me , what was that all about?' Melanie gave him her sympathetic face.

"It's not you." He said with his head down. "Melanie, you are a really sweet girl, smart, and your talent is going to take you far, you really don't deserve someone like me."

"And you are charming, intelligent , and sexy, Ross Geller,." She said.

"Melanie, I am not the sweet guy you think I am." He said as he faced her .

It finally dawned on her. "It's about a girl . isn't it?" Ross shook his head. "It's that girl in the picture." She exclaimed . "The one on your lap." Ross sighed. "Yes, it's Rachel."

Ross stood up and stuck his hands in his jacket pocket. He got up off the bench and paced back and forth. He took a breath before he began the tale.

"Well it's like this." He started.

Rachel laid in the bed and groaned. "Ohhh. ' She threw her legs over the bed and then put on her slippers. Walking by the mirror, she looked at her now flat stomach and ran her mancured fingers over her belly. She looked down and then she arched her back, foreshadowing what she would look like in seven months.

She walked into the apartment seeing that there were four people seated at the kitchen table. "Morning sleepyhead." Monica said as she got up to dish up some scrambled eggs.

"I made some eggs for you." Monica lifted the plate, but the smell was making her ill. "That's okay , Mon." Rachel said as she moved the plate away from her . Monica just gave her a stunned look.

"That's okay , I "ll take care of it." Joey said grabbing it with a mouthful of food. He took the plate and placed it in front of him. Chandler turned to him. "Yeah, no need to worry about leftovers." Monica started to notice something . Her and Richard were now history and there were no romantic prospects She put down the plates and then she looked at him. His blue eyes caught her focus. Chandler? Was it true , was she really starting to think of him in that way.

Phoebe knew that something was up. Rachel drank some water from a bottle and then she knew that something was going on. "What are you looking at Phoebe? You know it is impolite to stare." Rachel said as she noticed Phoebe looking at her.

"You're pregnant." Phoebe said. "And if you deny it, you are lying."

Rachel knew she could no longer keep it a secret. "Yes , I am pregnant." She sighed. Monica left her seat next to Chandler and walked over. "And the father is?" she said to Rachel. "It's him." She said . Joey jumped up from his seat. "Way to go buddy." He said as he went over to Rachel .

"Joe, Ross is in Boston, now, I hardly think this is time to give him a long distance high five." Chandler said.

"He said that he would never come back. He is gone forever." Rachel felt a great relief as she knew that her friends would be behind her for these next nine months. "Rachel , we are your friends , and we are going to be with you although the delivery and birth." Monica said giving her a hug. "And I am going to be an aunt. " she squealed.

Melanie listened to Ross as he told the story of his and Rachel's . She showed him that she was a sympathetic person , as he told of his love for another woman. "Now do you understand why I left?" he said. Melanie got up and then turned around . "I really can pick em." She said and then collapsed next to him. "It's not your fault." Ross assured her. "I think I have finally found a great guy, and he is totally in love with someone else."

He sat back down. "I blew it with Rachel, and I am learning to accept it is over. My life is in Boston now." He turned to her. "Melanie , I can't make you any promises , in fact right now, I guess I would just like to be friends. " Melanie smiled at him. "I would be glad to be your friend."

Monica wished right now she could pick up a phone and tell Ross. Nothing would probably make him more happy than to find out the woman he loved was going to have his baby. In a perfect world , that is. Chandler came over and wrapped himself around her. Realizing what he did, she pulled him back. "Don't" she whispered.He smiled at her and then they realized that this was not the best time in the world for them to be together. It would just make Rachel feel even worse , and they had to support her right now. But then after everyone had left, Monica felt she needed to talk to him.

"We can't be together right now." She said holding his hands. "I want to be with you, but I know how loyal you are to your friend." Chandler said tenderly. "I will wait until you are ready." Monica turned to him and then said . "Thank you." He then reciprocated with a deep passionate kiss. Feeling guilty , Monica backed away. "No one is around now." He said smiling. Monica turned back and then started to kiss him in return.

Ross started to laugh. "Well now that I have officially ruined our date, what do you want to do?" Melanie giggled . "Well we can always get a movie or something." Ross put his arm around her and then they started off. Could this be a great friendship or could this be the woman to make him forget Rachel Green?


	8. Rachel Goes to Boston

This story moves us ahead several months… Rachel is now six months pregnant… Monica and Chandler are still seeing each other and Ross and Melanie are actually dating…..

Ross held the pewter candlesticks in his hand . He had found them at an antique store near Beacon Hill. He had today off and was cleaning his apartment. It was his and Melanie's six month anniversary. They had considered that first night in Boston as their first date. He had on a blue cashmere sweater that he had bought at Jordan Marsh. His dark hair was now a little shorter , but easier to spike.

"Knock , knock." Said Melanie sweetly. She opened the door and then came inside. "Happy Anniversary , darling." She said as she kissed her boyfriend. She handed him a childish looking card with a dinosaur on it. "This is so cute." Ross smiled. "But not as cute as you." She said as she took off her coat to reveal a spaghetti strapped pink dress . "So do I get a present?" she said as she plopped herself on the couch. Ross handed her an envelope. "Oh my God, tickets to Cat on a Hot Tin Roof ." she shrieked.

"It will be a lot better when you are Maggie." Ross said to his girlfriend. "I will open the wine and then we can start celebrating." Melanie glowed as she looked at her boyfriend. She had finally found a nice guy. Someone who loved theatre as much as her , that was straight. They had gone to many plays in the six months they had been together. Melanie had done many roles, the one she was proudest of was when she played Shelby in Steel Magnolias. It was a very big deal and of course, Ross was there to support her with a dozen of director's cut roses when she finished the grueling role. Ross was starting to wonder, was it time to move to the next step.

Rachel looked down at her stomach. She placed her hand on the bump and then had an astonished look on her face. Everyone ran over when they heard her yell. "Oh my. The baby just kicked." Her face lit up with glee when she realized that this baby was growing inside of her. Monica felt the bump and smiled. 'My little nephew or niece." Rachel started to cry again. "Oh hon, I forgot." Monica rubbed her back. Rachel would have given anything to have the daddy stand over her with that goofy look and smile as he felt his baby kick for the first time. She remembered when he told her about when he sang to Carol's stomach and Ben began to move. Phoebe laid her hand on her stomach next. "Babies are wonderful, huh?" she said. "Well if you will excuse me, I have to get to work, " Rachel said as she tried to get her mind off her thoughts of the absent father.

"That was weird." Said Joey. Monica turned to him. "Do you have any idea how hard this pregnancy has been on her. I mean she has had to go every step on her own." "Why don't you call Ross? " Phoebe suggested.

"Because I promised Rachel I wouldn't ." Monica admitted. "I have his number in Boston and I really think I should let him know he is going to be a father. She said she doesn't want to have anything to do with him."

"What she says and what she wants are two different things. I think you should call him." Phoebe said.

"Yeah if the woman I loved was going to have my baby. I would certainly want to know." Chandler said as he looked into Monica's eyes.i t was as if they were sharing a special bond. After the failed relationship of their friends, they decided to keep seeing each other in secret.

"Yeah and if I knocked up a girl, I would certainly want to know" Joey added what he thought was his two cents worth.

"You are a pig." Monica said with disgust.

"No body is calling him. I decided three years ago , I wanted to be independent and not depend on anyone. This baby is the first thing I can actually say is mine. I totally love it and it will never hurt me. It will love me forever and it will never leave me." Apparently Rachel had heard the conversation and made it clear again that Ross was not needed anymore.

Rachel had been called into her boss office . She wondered what she had done wrong. Sophie was always being picked apart by Jo Ann and to tell the truth, Rachel was kind of afraid of her. With trepidation , she entered Jo Ann's office.

"Sit down Rachel." JoAnn said. Rachel backed her body into the chair . "I am sorry Jo Ann, " she apologized for the trouble in sitting down. "That's alright ." she smiled. "So how is the baby?" Jo Ann was trying to show her genuine human caring side, something many of her employees said she didn't have.

Jo Ann sat on the edge of her desk. "A lot of people have been very impressed with your work. You have a real eye and good taste.."

Rachel smiled and placed her hand on her ever present belly. "Thank you Jo Ann." Jo Ann picked up a file and looked through it. "The people in the main office want to see if you have the potential to be a buyer , so they have asked me to send you to one of our distributors in Boston." She said matter of factly.

"That's great." Rachel exclaimed. Then she thought for a minute. "Boston?"

"One of our major suppliers is located in Malden , that is about an hour outside of Boston. You would go up there and talk to them and then you would give them our order. If you do well, there will be a job waiting for you when you get back from maternity leave." Jo Ann smiled and then put her arm around Rachel. "I have every confidence in the world that you will be great." She said. "Here is your ticket and itinerary." Jo Ann handed them to Rachel. Rachel slowly got up and walked toward the desk. "Boston, oh my God." She whispered.

Monica and Chandler were sure that no one would be home. Monica snuggled on the couch next to Chandler when they started to giggle and kiss. Rachel opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"What are you guys doing?" she said as she startled the lovebirds. Monica pulled away from Chandler and he looked away. "Rach, we didn't want you to catch us." He said guiltily.

"Obviously." Rachel said as she walked to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase. Throwing things in it, she focused on her packing. Monica felt the need to explain. "I know how much you were hurting, so we decided to keep it a secret. I have been so lonely since Richard and I broke up, Chandler was so sweet and we just started to click that's all." Rachel put her arm around her friend. "You don't have to explain anything. I am happy for you. Even back in high school, I could tell you liked him. That whole toe thing was an accident , even though it was partially my fault. I think that you and Chandler make a sweet couple." Rachel smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Monica asked curiously. "Well there is good news and bad news. My boss Jo Ann is sending me on my first buying assignment and if I do good on it, she is going to recommend me for a promotion. " Rachel said as she dragged out her underwear and put it in the bag.

"That's great , now what is the bad news?" Monica wondered.

"She wants me to go to Boston." Rachel said with a sigh. Monica brought her hand to her mouth. "Boston, as in?" Rachel looked at her ."As in where your brother now lives." Rachel turned to her. "You never told him did you?" "No I made a promise to you, and I kept that promise." Monica said.

"I am going to Los Angeles!" screamed Melanie with excitement. "This director saw me in one of my classes and he wants me to test for a role in a sitcom. " Ross hugged her and kissed her. "My girlfriend, the television star. "

"I have to fly out this afternoon. I can't believe this." She said as she grabbed clothes and started flinging them in the suitcase. "I am going to be on television . I am going to be famous."

"I have some time off today, I will come with you to say goodbye." He said sweetly. "Remember me when you are a big star." Ross said .

"How could I forget my sweetie? My big old cuddly dinosaur man." She said as she wrapped herself around him.

Ross threw the bags in the car and drove onto the Fitzgerald Expressway. Soon he was crossing over the Mystic River Bridge and seeing the turnoff for Logan. Parking the car, the two walked hand and hand into the terminal. Melanie checked her bags and then the two of them walked toward the gate.

It had been a long flight and Rachel had to go to the bathroom. She swore that this baby was using her bladder as a squeeze toy. She spotted a bathroom and made a mad dash for it as she got off the plane.

"Call me when you get there." Ross said as he moved a hair back on Melanie 's face. "I will baby." She cooed. They moved together one last time as she kissed him. "Break a leg." He called out to his girlfriend. As he watched Melanie go to her plane, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He thought he would never see her again.

"Rach?" he said as he spotted her. "What was she going to do now?"


	9. Ross and Rachel Talk

Rachel walked over to the tall , dark headed man. Part of her wanted to run , yet part wanted to run into his arms. Ross looked at his former girl friend, now six months pregnant.

"Rach, what happened?' he said looking at her. He walked around her and observed her from every angle he could. "I am obviously pregnant." She said sarcastically. "When?' he asked with curiousity. "Six months , " she said nervously. "He put his hand to his mouth, that dirty bastard Mark, couldn't wait to get his hands on you." He said as he shook himself away from her. "Well I hope after that, he has taken responsibility for his actions." Rachel couldn't do it. "It's not Mark's," she said quietly.

It took Ross a moment for him to do the math. "That's mine." He smiled. ""I 'm the father." He said with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me , Rach?" he said as he looked at her. "You said you would never see me again and that you would never come back to New York." She said as she looked away.

"I think I have a right to know when I am going to have a child." Ross said angrily. "At least my ex wife the lesbian, told me when I was going to be a father."

"I was scared . alright." Rachel said . "But I would have been there for you every step of the way." Ross said. "All you had to do was call, Mon had my number and I would have come back."

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me that night. " Rachel said. "I mean you did cheat on me with that whore."

"That's why I left, I couldn't face seeing you anymore. Everytime I saw your face , it would hurt me more to know I hurt you so much." Ross said as he took her hand. Every thought of his girlfriend was suddenly miles away. "I knew I needed to forget you."

It dawned on Rachel that Ross was at the airport for a reason. "Do you usually hang around airports for no particular reason?' Ross looked at her. "Actually I was here to see someone off." He explained as he looked down. Rachel could read his face. "Was that someone a girl?" Ross nodded. "Yeah, my girlfriend had to fly to Los Angeles.' Rachel bolted from him and ran. She forgot she was carrying the extra weight and tripped and fell. Ross immediately ran to her side.

"Are you alright ?" he said concerned. "Is the baby alright?" Rachel sat on the ground and then started to cry. "You have forgotten me." Ross helped her to her feet. "Rach, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. We started out as friends, and then we started to date and we have been together for about six months. Her name is Melanie and I think you would like her , she reminds me a lot of you. In fact , she worked as a waitress in a coffee shop too."

Rachel was indignant. "I am in Boston on business for Bloomingdales. That is the only reason I came to town , not to chase you or tell you about this baby. I could care about you or your coffee house slut."

Ross said angrily. "What are you going to do to this one , Rachel, tell her like when I was with Julie. I heard how mean you were to her and she was a really nice girl. Melanie is sweet and I like her a lot."

"Do you love her , Ross?" Rachel asked with the deadly accuracy of an arrow that was headed for the target. Ross had a questioning look in his eyes. He then looked over to the woman before him. Her brownish blonde hair and the now obvious stomach that contained his unborn child . Oh if he could only go back in time. He wanted to take it all back. Rachel stepped up to him. "You can make a choice right now. You can tell me who you love, or I can get a cab and do my business and you will never have to see me again?" Ross took Rachel by the shoulders and pushed her hard against his body. His lips were drawn to hers like two magnets. She was powerless in the fight against his muscular arms . Then he backed away out of breath.

"Was that a good enough answer for you?" he said as he wiped the lipstick from his mouth. Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I missed you too." She hugged him again. "Let's get out of here. You won't need a hotel now." He said as he walked with his arm around her and they headed toward baggage.

Now they laid nestled in bed together. He tangled his hands in her long brunette hair. She closed her eyes as she heard his heart beating beneath his olive skinned chest. He ran his hand across her large belly and then he bent over and kissed her naked stomach. She gave a sigh of content , because he obviously had satisfied her.

"So thank you for the welcome to Boston." Rachel smiled and then got up . "Woah, woah , where are you running off to missy?" Ross asked as he pulled on Rachel's arm as she got up to dress. "I have business to take care of with a seller in Malden that makes lingerie. That is why I came here." Rachel pulled on her hose and then started to put on a bra. "So what does that mean to us?" Ross asked as the sun beat down on his unshaven face. "Don't you have a girl friend now?" Rachel said sarcastically. "I also have a baby ." he said as he pulled her back down and I am not letting you leave until you tell me when I can see you again." Rachel liked this new Ross , he was more forceful and more manly than before. Maybe Boston had been good for them. "Alright Dr. Geller, I will call you when I am done and then we can plan on dinner." She smiled and then kissed him again. "Can you call me a cab though?" she said as he got up from the bed. "Yeah." He said as he put on a shirt. "Mmm someone has been working out?" Rachel said as she ran her fingers up and down his arms. Yes Boston had been a good thing for Ross.

As she started to dress, she felt a pain come to her stomach. She doubled over in pain. Ross ran to her side. "Rach?" he said as he took her hand and led her to the chair. "I can't be having contractions. , I am only six months pregnant. " She had a worried look on her face. "It's probably Braxton Hicks." He said thoughtfully. "They are false labor pains, but we still should have them checked out." Ross grabbed his keys and then put his arm around her . "Come on, we're going to the hospital." Rachel got in the car as they drove from Cambridge back toward Boston. He went into the emergency entrance of Women's Hospital and brought a wheelchair out for Rachel.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Rachel protested as Ross helped her into the chair. "This is just precautionary. Please I haven't been around for the past six months, let me do this for you." Rachel looked at his pleading puppy dog eyes. "Okay Daddy." She smiled as he rolled them into the hospital.

"This is Rachel Green, she is in town on business from New York." Ross said as they checked in with an obstetrician. The doctor took her into the cubicle and checked her over. "Mr. Green." He started. "No , I am the baby's father, but my name is Geller . " he corrected the doctor and secretly wished that their two names could be linked together. "Oh in that case, Rachel there isn't a thing wrong with you. It is just Braxton Hicks syndrome. " he smiled. "See honey, just Braxton Hicks like I said. " Rachel gave him a look. "No uterus, no opinion." Ross helped her up and took her hand as they walked toward the parking lot. "This ruined my meeting." She moaned. "But now we can have that dinner ." he said as their lips met.

As they came through the door of Ross apt., he noticed that his answering machine was blinking. "I have to grab this number and explain why I didn't make it to the appointment." She opened up her briefcase. "Yeah I had better get this , it might be work." Ross said as he leaned over the answering machine. Then he heard the familiar voice. "Honey, it 's me. I am in LA and the producer is arranging my test for tomorrow. I guess we'll see huh. I will call you tomorrow. I love you Ross." Rachel stared at the answering machine. He didn't say he loved her, but it was obvious that Melanie was in love with him.

Well at this point I want to say to the people who are enjoying this story , thank you so much. This is a story that I am very proud of and shows my development as a writer. To all those who have remained loyal to me , thank you. There is more to come.


	10. The End Justifies The Means

Rachel gazed over as she gauged what look Ross had when Melanie said "I love you." He didn't have a smile , more like a puzzled look. The female voice took him by shock. Rachel then viewed a picture by his computer. It was him and a girl who had long curly brown hair and brown eyes similar to his.

"Is this her?" Rachel said indicating the photo. Ross swallowed hard and then took it from Rachel's hands. Ross said softly yes. Rachel's eyes were filled with tears. "I am the other woman. I am Chloe." She whispered as she realized she just got out of bed with another woman's man.

"It isn't like that at all." Ross defended himself.

"Ross when we were going together, and you slept with that girl, you cheated on me. Now you and this girl have been dating for six months and you jump into bed with a woman while your girlfriend is out of town., that is still being unfaithful despite the fact that you are with a girl who you used to date." Rachel leaned down and began to put on her clothes. "I knew this was a mistake." She muttered as she put on her blouse and skirt.

"It is not a mistake and I would do it again." Ross said as he threw his arms around Rachel. She pulled away. "I am not going to be the other woman, I know how that hurts. I think it would just be better if I went to a hotel." She grabbed her bag and started toward the door.

With all his might he screamed. "I love you." Rachel turned back her head . "What did you say?" her hand was grasping her chest in delight. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. "I said , I love you." Whispered Ross. Rachel lowered her head and once again began to softly tap his lips . The passion escalated as he led her back to the bed . But then a thought caused her to stop. "What are you going to do about her?" Rachel asked a question that struck Ross to the core. He knew that when Melanie returned to Boston, he was going to have to break her heart. Boston may not even be where he needed to be right now. His place was back in New York , maybe even him and Rachel living together in his apartment.

As the plane pulled away from the gate, Melanie pressed her nose against the window. Another bunch of dashed dreams and false hopes. Ah the life of an actress. She thought for sure , she was going to get this part. Melanie opened up her wallet and smiled through her tears.At least she had her boyfriend, her sweet and funny boyfriend who would put his arm around her and tell her she was beautiful and her chance would come. She could almost picture those hazel eyes and warm smile when she walked up his front steps in Cambridge. She would run her fingers through that dark thick hair. Her treasure , her cheerleader , her Ross. She giggled as she glanced through the in flight magazine, it had an article about dinosaurs in it. But somehow that brought her heart even closer to him.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Ross said as they waited for their dinner to come.

"Well Phoebe suggested Phoebe if it is a girl and then Joey said he wants it named after him, but if it is a girl , I am not crazy about the name Josephine." Rachel said. "I like the name Jenna." She said hoping he would think the same.

"I kind of like the name Emily, or there is a name that Monica had always wanted to have for her daughter., Emma." Ross suggested.

"I don't know , I have a feeling it is a little girl." Rachel smiled as she rubbed her belly. The waiter brought her out a huge Maine lobster and a ton of butter."Are you sure this isn't going to bother you?" she said as she wrapped the bib around her neck and picked up the lobster. "Not at all , after all you are eating for two." He watched as Rachel began to devour the lobster. Then it hit him.

"Lobster." Ross exclaimed. Rachel was shocked. "Honey, you sure because aren't you allergic." Ross eyed her. "No you are my lobster. Remember what Phoebe said. Lobsters mate for life. I need to call work and explain things. Honey, I am moving back to New York. That baby needs a father." Rachel put down the lobster and smiled. "You don't have to do this because I am pregnant."

"I am doing this because I love you." Ross said as he took her hand . She smiled at him. He asked for the check and then the two of them left with the leftovers wrapped up and they strolled through Boston Commons . She looked into his brown eyes and then their lips mashed together passionately.

"Ross?" Ross honey? I 'm back." Melanie said as she sat on the couch as the two lovers entered. "I decided to surprise you., but I guess the surprise is on me." Melanie looked surprised instead. Her boyfriend had his arms around another woman and it was obvious that she had deep feelings for him as well.

Melanie stared as the pregnant woman stepped away from Ross and then extended her hand. "Hi I 'm Rachel." She introduced herself. Melanie was so floored that she shook her hand . "Hi I am Ross' girlfriend. Melanie."

Ross didn't know how he was going to get out of this without someone getting hurt. He was now standing in front of the two women who were in love with him. It wasn't the first time this happened, as he had fond memories of Julie and the day that him and Rachel first kissed."Melanie , this is Rachel, the girl that I told you about from New York." Ross tried to ease into an explanation and eventually breaking up with this girl.

Rachel ran her hand across her stomach. She didn't know if she was doing it for security or retaliation. Melanie looked at her stomach. "Oh how far along are you? Do you know if it is boy or a girl ?" she asked curiously.

"I am six months pregnant and I don't know yet, I hope it is a girl." Rachel said confidently. Ross put his arm around Melanie and walked her away from Rachel. "Honey, I need to have a talk with you alone." Rachel knew this was her cue to make her self scarce . "I am going to lay down on the bed." She went in and closed the door.

Ross led Melanie over to the sofa and sat down next to her. "So first of all , when I am going to see you on television?" he said hoping for anything to change the subject. "Not this time." She said sadly. "I was hoping to spend to some time with you Ross really hated to break this girl's heart , especially on such a bad day for her already. He pulled her close to him and then took a breath. "Mel, honey." He started to say.

Melanie may not have been a mind reader, but she did know that something was up. She was feeling very uncomfortable and not at all at ease. Something had changed between now and when she had last seen Ross . It had to be the visit from his ex girlfriend.

He turned away briefly, and then he looked back. "Mel, we need to talk. " She couldn't delay it any more. "Yes Ross." She said turning to him. "Melanie, sweetie, I know we have been going together for quite a while, and I think you are really great." Melanie could almost fill in the blanks with what he was going to say next. She popped up. "I know what you are going to say Ross, you are dumping me." He touched her shoulder. "Mel, I don't want you to think it is you. I think you are great. It is just that I found something out today. Rachel is willing to forgive me." Melanie exploded. "Your ex is back in town and you are ready to get rid of me the first chance you get." Ross yelled back at her. "Will you please keep your voice down. Rachel is trying to rest and she had some problems with the baby today.'

"Baby"" Melanie was even more confused than ever. Ross spoke soft and deliberate to his girlfriend. "Yes Baby. My baby." Melanie dropped back down to the couch. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Ross." She cried. "Listen, I didn't want this to be so hard on you. Rachel found out she was pregnant about the time I left New York. I know this is my baby. My first child I never had anything to do with at all when Carol was pregnant. I was basically a sperm donor who did get to have Ben as my son only on the weekends. I knew if I ever became a father again, I would do everything I could for my son or daughter. This is my problem, Melanie , and I still love that girl asleep on my bed." Melanie wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up slowly. "If this is the way you want it Ross, I am outta here." She walked fast to the door and then slammed it.

Ross walked to the bedroom as Rachel stirred from the noise in the living room. "What is going on?" she asked groggily, not quite awake from her . "Everything is going to be alright from now on." He said as he stroked her hair. Rachel laid back down and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her .


	11. Ross Makes a Decision

Ross stood by the window as he looked out at the Charles River. The phone was cradled on his shoulder. Rachel sat in the chair anxiously awaiting the result of the phone call. "Are you absolutely sure Donald?" he said as his voice sunk. "Yes, I know you had to replace me sometime. Well if there are any openings let me know." Ross put down the phone sadly. "They have a replacement for me." He said as he sank into the chair.

"You know you don't have to go back to New York. You could stay here in Boston. I could get a job at Jordan Marsh and …." Rachel tried to be optimistic.

"No , our place is in New York near our friends and families. I am just going to have to get a job for the time being. I mean , we are going to need money for the baby." Ross was trying to think, but he had a PhD and he could if he had to , work as waiter or at a store. "You won't be able to work much longer." A thought crossed his mind, he had also let go of his apartment. Now he would have to find somewhere to live as well. Where would they live?

"There is something else, Rachel. I subletted my apartment and now I can't get it back. If I go back to New York , I will be homeless." Ross sat down and looked at his girlfriend. She just sat with a same smile on her face that always told him that everything was going to be alright. "I am sure that the guys would let you live with them. " she said touching his skin on his wrist."But you and I should be together. I mean we are going to have a baby." He said reciprocating the touch.

Rachel got up and stretched as she paced the hardwood floor. "I think maybe even Monica would let you live with us. " Ross looked at her with shock. "Are you kidding? She griped all the time when you and I were dating before and I was there all the time." This did ring true in Rachel's ears. Another thought crossed his mind. "Rach? Are we back together?"

"What do you mean? You dumped a girl and made her cry. I assume that means that we are seeing each other again.' Rachel said unsure. "I mean that I am making all these plans of going back to New York and I don't even know if you even want to be together again." Ross tried to reason with her.

"I never stopped loving you. I may have wanted to hate you for cheating on me, but there has never been another man who has treated me better than you have." Rachel stumbled over to the man who was bent over with his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. "I want us to raise this baby together. I might even think about more.' She said teasingly. She ran her tongue across her lips. "It is very weird , ever since I have gotten into these last few months. I have been super horny." Ross knew this was his cue.

"Oh really." He raised an eyebrow. "And what did you want.?" He said teasingly as he ran a finger up her arm and then nuzzled her neck. "Did you want this?" He took his lips and then pushed them to hers . "Mmmhhh." She mumbled as she kissed his mouth. Then he moved his lips to her breast. "And how about this?" he said as she felt his five o clock shadow across her tender chest. Then he tenderly laid her down on his couch and carefully placed his body over hers .He nuzzled her and then he started to grab for his drawer as he still kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Still having his lips on her. "I am trying to find a condom. Rachel motioned down to her stomach. "I think you are out of the woods Ross." He went back to Rachel and kissing her.

The next morning the sun rose on the city of Boston. Ross woke up he looked over to see Rachel still asleep. He pulled on a pair of plaid lounging pants and then headed to the small kitchen. As he let her sleep, he broke an egg and then started to fry some bacon and poured some orange juice into a glass. The floor felt cold as the early morning chill hit the wooden floor. He shuffled through the apartment to find his slippers. The noise caused Rachel to stir. "Huh ."

"I wanted to let my girls sleep.' He said as he carried the tray over to the couch. "You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to move you, so I laid down next to you." Ross placed the breakfast in front of her. "I never eat this much, you know that." Rachel protested and then pushed the tray away. "But you are eating for two." She scrunched up her nose and looked at him in her cute way. "Could you Be any more adorable? But honey the smell right now is making me sick." She pushed him and the tray aside and then leaped from the couch , clutching the blanket around her naked body.

Ross went to the bathroom and saw Rachel leaned over the toilet as she threw up. He kneeled beside her and rubbed her back and held her hair as she continued to get sick. "I know it's bad now, but soon it is all going to be worth it." He whispered. "We are going to be parents."

The thought struck his mind and then he realized that he was not only going to have no where to live, but no job , and he was also going to be a father.


	12. Back in New York

Wow sixty reviews…. I am still trying for the record of 168….and to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing it thank you. Anyway , next chapter…

Now back in New York, Ross was now living in the apartment with Rachel and Monica. It was to be a temporary arrangement since Rachel just got hired by Bloomingdales, she didn't want to lose her job and also her friends and family were all there as well. Ross , as well as Monica, knew he should be near Rachel, so instead of the offer to live with the guys, he would stay with Rachel and Monica.

Donald still had no place for him, so he now was working two jobs , he was a waiter as he had done in grad school and he worked as a guide in the museum. It wasn't his usual position, but he would at least be near his precious dinosaurs. His main goal was to find him and Rachel a new apartment.

"I'm home." He said as he ran to the bedroom taking off his blue blazer uniform as he rummaged through his ties to find one for his second job. Rachel sat on the couch as he breezed through. She had been engrossed in one of her soap operas. "Hey don't I get a kiss.?' She called as he rushed by. Knotting the tie, he rushed back out and then leaned over to kiss her.

"Mon?" he asked as he looked around. "Work." She answered as Monica was now working at Allesandro's after a review she had written. He stood for a moment to look at the beautiful woman who was laying on the couch. He wished he could stay there all night and look at her, but unfortunately, he had a second job to go to. "Anything you want darling?" he asked . "Yeah, bring me some spare ribs again, if you can." Ross had to smile at Rachel's craving. He wanted so bad to be married to her, but he was not in the best financial situation right now. Why didn't he stay in Boston? He would still be working as a professor, and living in his apartment. The main reason was right in front of him.

"Be up when I get home." He whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. "I'll try .' she said with her small voice. He grabbed his jacket and then was out of the door. Pulling his collar around his neck , he ran for the subway as the wind blew through the streets of Manhattan. Seeing the train leaving, with all his strength he ran and caught it as it was just about to leave it's stop. Naturally he was out of breath. A rather attractive looking lady seemed to look his way. A short skirt revealed her long legs as she pulled a magazine from her bag. He was trying not to stare, but after all he was a man.

The woman could tell that he was interested. She smiled at him and then began to read. He then pulled out the Times and then he smiled at her. Luckily this woman was getting off at the next stop. She looked at him with her deadly eyes and painted lashes. He had chosen to ignore her.

Il Trigodore was a popular Manhattan restaurant. It had the best Italian food in New York plus it catered to an upscale clientele. Celebrities and society came to it , plus the crème de la crème of New York. Monica was so jealous that Ross was a waiter in a restaurant of it s reputation. She had gotten a new job, but considered Il Trigodore like a comedian playing the Palace. Ross had a friend who got him in , knowing that he had been a waiter before and also knowing that he had to have a job immediately. The tips were good and he knew that soon he would have a job back in paleontology, he hoped.

Throwing off his coat, he started his shift. He painted a smile on his exhausted face and then got to work.

Rachel had fallen asleep with the pregnancy book on her stomach. She heard a noise, and immediately woke up. "Ross?" she asked . Monica walked over after she hung up her coat. "No sweetie , it's me. I wanted to know if you needed anything ."

"Tea would be nice." Rachel said , sending Monica to the kitchen and the tea kettle. She stood at the sink as the water filled the kettle and then turned on the burner. Grabbing mug number 23, she lowered a tea bag in it and then waited for the water to be ready.

"How was work?" Rachel asked always wanting to know about everyone's jobs , since she could no longer work at eight months. After returning from Boston, her doctor said that she should definitely take it easy.

"They hate me." Monica sulked. "Apparently the former head chef was a relative or something , and when the owned hired me. He lost his job. Now whenever I ask them for something, they either ignore me or give me a dirty look." The whistling tea kettle caused Monica to go running. She lifted it and then poured the hot water into the mug. She then put it two teaspoons of sugar and clinked the metal against the mug making the most horrendous sound.

"Here you go sweetie." She said as she handed her the mug . Rachel took one sip and then slammed it down. "Too hot ." she said fanning her mouth.

"First they wanted fish, now they want pasta. Why in the hell can't they make up their damn minds." Ross said as he slammed down the plate onto the counter in the kitchen. He wiped his sweating brow as he waited for a plate of pasta that had already been prepared so he could appease his customers.

"People are impossible." Said Sandy as she rubbed her feet. "That's why. And that is why I am hoping that I get this audition tomorrow."

"I hope you do too." Ross smiled as he was still waiting. Sandy liked to talk to him , but she also knew that he was very much in love with his girlfriend. He spotted a plate of spare ribs that was sitting on the far counter. "Anything wrong with these?" he asked curiously, remembering Rachel's request . "Nope. Take em for the little mother." The one waiter said. He took a container and happily fixed the plate to take with him when he got ready to leave in another hour.

"Here is your pasta." The one chef said as he handed the plate to Ross who naturally put it on his tray and rushed back into the crowded restaurant. Maybe now he would get a good tip.

Monica looked down at her watch. She had told him she would meet him at ten. It was now ten, but she couldn't leave Rachel alone yet. Besides she would ask too many questions. She had made the date because she knew that Joey was out on a date himself and would no doubt sleep with her tonight at her place. They would be alone and then she could sneak back in the morning before her roommate and her brother were any the wiser.

"Hot date tonight." Rachel noticed Monica was a little bit more nervous than usual. "Yeah." She giggled nervously. "Don't worry about me. I think I am just going to go to bed now and wait for Ross to come home from work. " She eased herself up and then waddled toward the bedroom. Monica took out her compact and then checked her make up. She then quietly closed the door and made her way to meet her lover.

"I thought you would never get here." Chandler said as he took Monica in his arms. "Joey is at Kathy's ." he said . "So we have the whole place to our selves." He smiled as he led her in apartment 19 and closed the door.


	13. Things are almost back to normal

Her eyelids were totally shut , but a smile crept upon her face. Beneath her hands was the stuffed dinosaur she had bought when she found out she was having his baby. She cradled it like a mother cradles a baby to her bosom. Maybe Rachel was practicing, she had only some practice when she helped her boyfriend take care of his little boy. She groaned in her sleep as she felt the baby kick and positioned herself in her bed to be comfortable, which was impossible at eight months pregnant.

The door slammed and then she awoke from her slumber. That and the fact that this little baby were making her go pee every half hour. She saw the light from the kitchen and made her way in her stocking feet as she waddled to the counter.

"Look what I have for my little mommy." Ross said as he put the ribs from the Styrofoam container to the plate in the cupboard. Rachel rubbed her hands together and then licked her lips. She took one of the succulent ribs and sucked the meat off of the bone. Her fingers were covered with Jeffrey's secret sauce. "Here let me." Ross leaned over and seductively licked her finger. Rachel was now a bunch of raging hormones , so she attacked her boyfriend by pushing him back toward the wall.

"Easy Rach, I am exhausted." He said . She led him by his tie into their bedroom. "Come here , Doctor Geller." She said huskily as she coaxed him into the bedroom. He tried to fight it , but she was almost as big as his sister was when she was in junior high and she would wrestle him to the ground. He bruised like a peach and could not fight an eight month pregnant woman.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright Rachel , you win, but first could you rub my shoulders for me?" Rachel obliged as she removed his shirt and she could see the muscles bulging out from his upper arms. Somehow he was more muscular then when they went out before. Was it because of Rachel or that woman in Boston?

"My , somebody has been working out." She smiled as she kneaded the skin between his shoulder blades. "Yea, I worked out when I was still in Boston." He admitted with a grin. "I bet she loved that." She said snidely. Ross tore away and then took Rachel by the shoulders . "I told you to forget about her." He said. "You and that baby are the only things that matter now."

Chandler laid with Monica's arm over him. A long time ago , he had been taught by Ross something that he used on Rachel called hug and roll. Basically a couple would cuddle until the woman fell asleep. When the man was sure she wouldn't wake up, he would roll her away from him so he could have a peaceful and comfortable sleep. He used that tactic on Janice, but somehow Monica felt like a perfect fit in his arms. He listened for noise in the other room, but there was no television and there was no Joey.

Monica had the biggest smile on her face as she slept. Chandler wondered what kind of thoughts they were. Was he in those thoughts, and was the last thing on her mind the Chandler love? She sighed and then he looked down on his angel. Rachel knew , but she was the only one . Monica would have to sneak back in the morning so the newest resident of apartment 20 wouldn't know . Rachel had given her blessing when she was so unhappy when she saw the couple in love. At least someone could be happy.

Early in the morning, there was whistling coming from the kitchen as Joey banged around the bottles of milk and juice. Monica woke from her sound sleep. "Chandler. Chandler." She poked . "Joey's home." She said in a panic. "Now how I am going to get out?" Chandler rose from the bed. "Leave that to me." He said with confidence. He walked to the kitchen. "Hey Joe." He said as Monica watched from the door way.

"That Kathy is so hot." He said as he drank the milk from the bottle and a milk mustache was plastered against his face. "And she appreciated the Joey lovin." He nodded. "What are you doin up?" he asked Chandler.

"I wanted to know how your date went." He lied . "And I thought you could tell me while I kick your butt in Astro Invaders." He led Joey toward Stevie the tv. He then motioned Monica when Joey 's back was turned. "And the winner gets to kick Geller's ass tonight." He said. She snuck across the hall and prayed that her brother wouldn't be up yet. She was mistaken when she saw him come out of the shower with a towel around him.

"Mon , what are you doing up?" Ross asked as the wet towel dripped onto the floor. "And what are you doing dripping all over my floor." She asked with her hands on her hips. "I didn't want to say anything to Rach, but a friend of mine at NYU talked to the faculty there and they are interviewing me as a guest lecturer and this could lead to permanent position as a paleontology professor." Monica hugged her brother in his towel "That is great." She smiled. "And I was getting ready for the interview. He said as he combed his hands through his wet hair. "Rach is still in bed."

"I was out for a walk." She lied. "This is so great."

"Yeah and if I get it, then Rach and I can move out into our own place and start getting ready for the baby. Please don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise." He said begging.

"Okay I won't , best of luck." She called to his back as he went back into his and Rachel's bed room. He opened his suitcase and then he pulled out a shirt and tie. From the closet came his brown suit and his dress shoes. The noise stirred Rachel from the bed. "Honey , what are you doing? You don't have to be at the museum for a few hours. Come back to bed.' She then snuggled down into her covers and closed her eyes again as she waited for the man she loved to crawl back into bed. "Sorry Rach, can't today, I have a job interview." He said as he knotted the cashmere tie around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheeks. "I love you." He said as he grabbed his briefcase and then walked by the mirror. "You paleontologist stud you." He smiled at his full length reflection. Monica was in the kitchen with Joey and Chandler now sitting at the counter waiting for their breakfast.

"Well is it field trip day at the museum?" Chandler said with a laugh.

"No I have an interview at NYU with the paleontology department . They are interviewing for a guest lecturer position that can possibly turn into a permanent one. " Ross explained.

"Oh good luck dude." Chandler said with a handshake .

"Yeah break a leg." Joey added.

"Joe , that's only for actors." Chandler said.

"And I am an actor wishing him luck." He said loudly.

"Please Joey , Rachel is still asleep." Monica reminded him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Thanks for the good wishes guys." Ross said as he went out the door.

He ran toward the subway after stopping at Central Perk for a coffee to go. The train took him to New York University right where he needed to go. He looked up at his alma mater proudly as he went into the science building. Seeing the offices he was looking for, Ross went to the department receptionist.

"Dr Geller, to see Dr. Erin ," Ross said nervously. The secretary smiled and got up from her chair. "They are expecting you. " she said as walked down the hall . Ross followed her to a large conference room with a large table and six men and three around it. A man with a beard rose and held out his hand. "So you are Dr. Geller, I have been reading some of your papers and I am very impressed with someone as young as you." Dr. Erin smiled.

"Thank you sir." Ross said humbly.

"The job right now is only guest lecturer and it pays 35, 000 a year. But if we are pleased with you, that will become a permanent teaching position that can be about fifty at least , with promise of tenure in time." Dr. Erin continued.

"I can certainly use the money. I am going to be a father again soon." Ross said proudly.

"Donald speaks highly of you, as well Dr. Shaffer from Boston University, so I don't see any problems at all. " the professor rose from his chair. "Congratulations Ross, welcome aboard.' He smiled and shook his hand. With a happy grin , he returned the handshake.

Confidently he walked out of the building and hailed a taxi. "To Tiffany's" he said. He had a piece of jewelry to buy.

A note to all …once again I do not know about academia so to my friend Oliver, please don't be too critical because I do not know what a college professor really makes. I just thought these were nice round numbers.

mc


	14. A Question of Love

He stood at the jewelry counter examining all the rings . The light hit each of them as they glistened on their velvet pillows. He saw a ring that was at least a karat. He remembered the ring that Barry gave her and there was no way he could compete with that. He was just starting to get back on his feet. Now he was going to be a professor, and he could take care of Rachel and the baby to come.

He did have some knowledge of gems from his geology classes and the fact that he had bought Carol a ring about six years ago. This one didn't seem to have any flaws in it and he could picture it sitting on her delicate manicured hand.

"This one." Ross said as he opened his wallet and took out his credit card. Thank heavens his parents had taught him about stashing money for a rainy day. He just wanted this to be that rainy day. Putting the ring in a blue Tiffany's bag, he grabbed it and put it in his briefcase. Next step was to find an apartment for his family. That thought made him smile . After the whole Carol and Susan ordeal, he was finally going to be a father and married to the woman he had dreamed of his whole life. He had planned to propose the night of the big fight , but had since taken the ring back and exchanged it.

Joey was sitting in his chair and playing with the chick and the duck. He loved to sit and tease them with treats in fake races while he and Phoebe bet on them. Rachel had gone to Long Island to see her mother and wasn't home. Ross came in the door, and made sure that Rachel or Monica was no where to be found. Phoebe got up and then went to ask Ross. "Did you get the job?" she asked.

"Sure did , you are looking at the new professor of the paleontology department at New York University." Ross said proudly. Phoebe jumped up and said "Yay!"

"Way to go buddy." Cheered Joey which set off a lot of loud quacking from the chick and the duck.

"And not only that." Ross said as he pulled out the ring box. Phoebe came over and put it on her finger. "If she doesn't want it, it's mine."

She exclaimed. Ross pulled it off her finger. "Phoebe , of course she will want it." He said. Joey came over and looked at the ring. "So you are going to ask Rachel to marry you?"

"Sure am. And I even know how I am going to do it." Ross said as he hatched a plan in his head. "I have somewhere I have to go , please don't tell Rachel." He begged " and also don't tell Chandler or Monica. Chandler has a big mouth and Monica would be so excited she couldn't keep a secret." Ross took the case and headed out the door. The two friends went back to betting on the treats that the chick and the duck would race for.

"Donald , I wanted to say thank you for the recommendation for the NYU job." Ross said as he went to see his old boss. "I was glad to do it, I felt bad after not being able to give you your old job back. Although the museum is going to lose one of our best guides." He smiled.

"Hopefully I can keep my museum job, and get rid of the night job, so I can spend more time with Rachel. She is going to be giving birth very soon, which brings me to why I am here." Ross started. "I want to borrow the planetarium for an evening." Donald thought that was strange. "And what for?" he asked curiously.

"Well the planetarium was where Rachel and I had our first date and I uh ." Ross started to blush as he thought of that evening when he and Rachel made love under the stars and then woke up the following morning under an animal fur and naked , until they saw that an entire parochial school was watching them. Luckily that had never gotten back to Donald.

"The place is yours." Donald said. "I wish you all the best." He got up and shook Ross' hand. "I am glad you are going to stay on as a museum guide. It is so nice to have one who actually knows something about the dinosaurs in the museum." Ross agreed it was great to be back and then went to the florist . He had an evening to plan.

"My mother, " griped Rachel as she entered Joey's . Phoebe and Joey stared at her and then started to smile. "And what is so funny?" Rachel demanded. "And I warn you, do n't make fun of a pregnant woman or I will sit on both of you." Phoebe thought quickly. "I t was a joke that Chandler told Joey." Joey turned to her and she looked at him for reaffirmation. "Yeah it was about…." Joey started .

"Save it , I have to pee. I swear this baby is using my bladder for a squeeze toy. And has anyone seen my boyfriend?" Rachel whined.

"Nope we didn''t see Ross earlier at all." Joey said. Phoebe looked at him with a dirty look. "No he wasn''t here, I think he already went to work. " she said to cover up Joey giving it away.

"I hope he remembers my ribs." She said as she closed the door.

That wasn't the only thing he did today. He had seen in the Village Voice that someone was renting a two bedroom apartment and it was in the same neighborhood. Ross thought it might be a little small, but it was better than living with his sister and two girls. They could always move later on. He had promised her they would have their own place soon. After signing the lease, he headed back to the apartment, because the florist was setting up the museum. The last thing he wanted to do was have Monica find out that when he returned, their parents gave him a check when he told them about the baby. She had always thought that he was the favorite and that confirmed it.

Rachel laid down on the bed exhausted . He flew into the bedroom door excited and happy.

"I am too tired for you to be happy." Rachel moaned.

"Oh but I have many reasons to be happy, one I have you, and the second reason is that I have a job." He said bouncing on the bed.

"Honey please don't do that, you will make me throw up again." Rachel said holding her mouth.

Then what he said dawned on her. "Did you say that you have a job?" Ross grinned. "Yep, you are looking at the newest member of the paleontology department at NYU." Rachel threw her arms around her boyfriend. "That is great." She said as she began to kiss him hard.

"So get up and get dressed , we have a few places to go tonight. I have a few surprises planned." Ross said as he led Rachel to her closet where she picked out a black maternity dress with spaghetti straps. She made Ross bend down for her to put on a pair of Ferragamo strappies and then put her hair in a clip. Two diamond earrings dangled from her ears. Rachel watched as he put on a black suit with a shirt and a black silk tie. "Fancy." She whistled. "Well this is a celebration . Let's go." He was anxious to see her face when she saw what he had planned.

Joey had snuck in and gotten on Chandler's computer. He saw something that caught his eye. "Hey Pheebs, look." He said to call Phoebe's attention to the web site. "It says here that you can become a minister off the internet and marry people. Right next to this ad for hot blonde teenagers." Phoebe looked at it. "That would be so cool. Someone could marry Ross and Rachel." Joey got an idea. "I am going to do it." He put in his information and started the process.

"Easy honey." Ross said as he helped Rachel up the stairs of the apartment building. "Boy Geller, I didn't know I would getting a workout today." He opened the door and there was a little table and chairs set up with cartons of Chinese food. The table was covered with a blue tablecloth and two candlesticks.

"How sweet." Rachel cooed. "But why are we here?" she asked.

"Because this is where we are going to live. I signed a lease after I left NYU and it has two bedrooms, one we can make into a nursery for the baby. I realize it is small, but it is only temporary till you are back to work and I am making more money."

Our first home." She said as she hugged Ross. Then she hurried to look at the bedrooms. "When can we move in?"

"As soon as we want." He answered. "Now let's eat because I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." The couple sat down to the Chinese food and then began to eat. When they were done, toasting with sparkling cider, Ross said . "There is one more surprise tonight. But I am going to need to blindfold you for it."

"Ross , I am ready to have a baby. Is this really necessary?" she asked as he wrapped the blindfold around her eyes."Yes it is." He answered. At that point a cab pulled up and had already been given the directions to their destination. "I am guiding you , Rach." He said as he wrapped his arm around her lower back . "Just take a few more steps. That's good and down and down." Rachel was dying to know where they were because of the blindfold she had no clue at all.

The planetarium was completely dark as the engineer was putting in a special program on the projector. Earlier a florist came in and set up a few vases of lilies. Rachel stumbled along on her heels, as Ross pulled her along.

"Ross , I am not kidding. I need to walk slower with this baby." Rachel moaned.

"Almost there." He said confidently.

When Ross stopped , he took off the blindfold and then stepped away to light the candles on the platform.

"Now what is this all about , Geller?" Rachel said as she stood in darkness and Ross had stepped away. He took out a lighter and then he took her hand and pulled her to the blanket on the platform. She saw the candle light lighting his hopeful face as he helped her down to the floor.

"This is the planetarium where we made love for the first time." Rachel said nostalgically . "That's right." Ross said sweetly. "Cran grape?" he said as he handed her the wine glass and the lilies were illuminated by candlelight. "Thank you honey." She said as she took a sip of the juice. "Are we going to have a replay?" she said coyly.

Ross gave the signal and the haunting tune of Wicked Game by Chris Isaak played just like on that night. "Oh Ross." She smiled. The engineer had been given the signal and he darkened the theatre. The dome was lit with a million stars, but at the side was a group of stars that spelled out a special message…

Rachel will you marry me? Was the message that Rachel noticed as she looked at the man at her side holding out a ring box and hoping that she would give the answer he waited for since he was fifteen.


	15. White Lace and Promises

Rachel put her manicured hands to her mouth as she stared at him. His brown eyes almost seemed as if if they were begging for the right answer. His eyes, his wonderful sad puppy dog eyes. She let a tear drip from her eye as her mouth opened to speak. He momentarily brushed it away as he let his fingers touch that cheek.

"Oh if I were hand on that cheek" the words of Romeo and Juliet came to mind as his masculine hand brushed against her soft skin. He wanted every part of her to be a part of him.

"Yes." She said almost inaudibly. He strained to hear her answer, since her voice sounded to him like an angel. "What did you say?" Ross asked anxiously, hoping to hear the words he wanted to hear.

"I said yes , Ross, I will marry you." She smiled and then she looked soulfully at him. He grinned that silly grin she loved so well and then he wanted to pick her up and twirl her around. He wanted to scream to the whole world that he was marrying "the girl." The one he watched as a teenager and the one who became his friend. He did get his second chance and he would never hurt her again.

He shook as he took the ring from the velvet box and then he took her small dainty hand and placed the ring on the base as he lovingly slid the ring onto her finger. Looking down she smiled and then leaned over to kiss her future husband. He smiled as he looked up to see her face as their lips touched for the first time as a newly engaged couple. Her hand immediately went down to her large stomach as she felt the huge kick of their unborn child.

"It knows." She whispered. "She knows." Ross moved his hand to her stomach and bent to kiss it. "I love you my little baby Geller.' He said as he kissed her large belly . He noticed that one thing had changed during Rachel's pregnancy , her breasts were now a little larger and there was a glow around her. He placed his hand on one of the cups swelling around the neckline of her dress. She wanted to just lie and make love like they did on that magical night. But now , someone else was involved.

"I've got to go." Rachel struggled to pull her self up as Ross got off the floor and guided his arms under hers. "If I don't get to the bathroom. I am going to explode." He watched her waddle away on her stiletto pumps. Same old Rachel , prisoner to fashion. He laughed to himself.

Sitting on the toilet , she looked down at her ring. The light in the restroom made it sparkle and glisten. She was engaged. Remembering how she showed her beautiful three karat ring that Barry gave her, it just wasn't the same at all. She didn't love Barry. Now this man she loved and made love to over and over again. His olive skin and her tanned body rolling together in the throes of passion. She would be a good housewife and surprise , surprise , she was marrying a doctor. Looking down at her stomach , she pulled up her hose and then went on her way again.

"Better?" Ross asked and then Rachel nodded. "I want to tell everyone and I want to celebrate with our friends. Maybe we can even go to the Plaza." Rachel said as she smiled at Ross.

"Okay let's go celebrate. Mrs. Geller." He said slyly. She looked at him as she heard her name linked for the first time with his. "I just wanted to see how it sounded , that's all." She smiled at him. "I think it is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard." Her lips brushed his as they made their way toward the exit.

Monica was on a chair as she handed Phoebe the streamers. Chandler was blowing up balloons and Joey giggled as he breathed in the helium and began to sing silly songs with Chandler as well.

"Will you two stop acting like idiots. I want to have this done when they get here." Monica scolded her secret boyfriend. Rachel knew and Joey knew, but both agreed to keep it from her brother until the time was right. Joey had gotten all the information for his surprise for the lobster couple and couldn't wait to tell them within a few days, he would be an ordained minister and could marry them. Phoebe didn't know , but had her suspicions when Chandler and Monica disappeared together. Monica knew it would be coming out soon and she couldn't be happier. Both her and Rachel had their men now.

Rachel and Ross walked in the door as he had his arm around her and they strolled in like the young lovers they were. "Surprise." Monica said as she motioned to the wall and the sign that said "Congratulations Ross and Rachel." Rachel hugged her best friend and her sister in law to be. "Aw you guys , this is so sweet." She cooed .

Chandler smiled and shook his buddy's hand. "Congratulations man." He smiled and then he reached over for a hug. "No pizza hut this time , " Ross joked with the memory of his bachelor party when he and Carol got married. Joey embraced him with a bear hug and then went to Rachel with the same intention. "Joey, there is a baby in there." Rachel said with a panicky voice. He shrugged his shoulders and just decided to kiss her on the cheek.

"We decided we want you all to come with us to the Plaza for drinks. " Rachel said excitedly. "Of course, some of us will be drinking ginger ale." She said as she looked over at Ross for confirmation. "I think we can allow our little mommy to be to have one glass of champagne. After all you don't get engaged every day.' Ross said looking at his bride to be.

"It seems you do." Chandler said in his own droll little way. Monica looked over at him after that comment. His smile showed his dimples and that made her want him even more. He saw the way she gazed at him and returned that gaze with a bright smile. Monica turned away , hoping that no one would notice , even though every one almost knew.

"We'll go and get dressed." Chandler said as he dragged Joey away. Phoebe kept looking at Monica to see if her body language or Chandler's could give it away. Rachel and Ross just sat on the couch lost in each other. They couldn't be any happier than they were right now.


End file.
